A New Way To Meet
by HarbouringLies
Summary: Not only do the Hawks need her to become a team, Aerrow wants her. Hope you all like. AxP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, **

**I know the Storm Hawks met way before this, I've seen the episodes, but I thought that this would be a good way for Aerrow, Finn, Stork, Junko and Radar to meet Piper; they'll all be around 17-18, so hope you all like it.**

**Signed Shabangabang.**

(Aerrow's POV)

As Junko, Finn, Stork, Radar and I entered the main hall, towards the sky knight council, I had a strange feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"Ah, so you're the ones calling yourselves the, Storm Hawks!" said the head Councillor.

"Not 'calling' we **are** the Storm Hawks!" Finn said.

"Of coarse, please let me apologise" the head Councillor said sarcastically, Finn's reply was a grunt.

"I'm sorry it's just that you're not old enough, and also you don't have a navigator or crystal specialist" the head Councillor said.

"Ok, but if we had a navigator or a specialist, then would you re-think your answer" I asked.

"You need both, and also yes, but then they need to be extremely smart" the head Councillor said.

"Cool, we'll be back within a week" I said before walking out of the hall, the others followed.

"Guys, it's almost dark, we should look for a place to stay tonight" Finn suggested.

"Ok" we all agreed. We choose the first one that looked good. We walked in a to the reception and spoke to the receptionist, she was about early 30s and looked as if she had been worked to the bone, her hair was long and blue, like the sky at midnight and her eyes were aqua.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked us.

"Um, do you have 4 rooms?" I asked.

"Yer sure, just a sec, Piper you better be cleaning we have customers" the women shouted.

"Of coarse mother, why wouldn't I be cleaning on a **Saturday**" the voice said sarcastically with aggression.

"Here come this way" the women instructed. As we walked into the next room there was a girl in there humming as she cleaned, as soon as her mother, we'll I guess her mother, left to go down another hall, the girl took a cloaking crystal off herself, and then took off a hologram crystal off the copy off herself that was cleaning. I knew that she would be a great specialist. We were about to walk into a room when a flash off light shone in front of us, it was the girl she had teleported.

"None of them are sleeping in my room" she said.

"PIPER, how many times do I have to tell you, NO Teleporting" the woman shouted.

"There not sleeping in my room" Piper said.

"We'll no other, rooms are big enough" the woman said.

"We have four rooms" Piper stated.

"I know, but the fourth one isn't big enough for the last two" the woman said pointing at Radar and I. Piper walked over to us and grabbed my collar and Radar by the ear and pulled us two the smallest room, Piper pulled out a crystal and with in a instance the room doubled in size, Piper turned around to face us.

"Is this better" Piper asked.

"Yer thanks" I replied.

"So, where ya' heading after here" Piper asked.

"Not sure, we need maps, were all hopeless" I said.

"I draw maps all the time, if you tell me where than I can draw one up" Piper informed me.

"Cool, thanks, I'll have to remember that" I said. Piper and I stood there for a moment and her eyes were so enchanting, they were almost gold, but they were more tangerine, what ever they are I still adore them. Her hair was a midnight blue and stood on a light angle, she's gorges'.

'Ok, I'll leave you to it" Piper said lifting her arm directing to our vacant room. As Piper walked off her mum came over.

"There is a bar across the street Piper works there, she sings there every night" Piper's mother informed me.

"And, you're telling me this why?" I asked.

"I saw the way you looked at her" Piper's mother said. I looked down and blushed. I walked over and told the guys that we were going across the street that night.

_**That Night!**_

As we walked across the street, I was kinda excited. As we walked in there was a guy onstage announcing that Piper was about to go on. Piper ran onstage.

"Hi everyone, if there is anyone new in the audience tonight, I'm going to sing 2 songs ,and if you like the song the way to vote is, you've got to use any kind of coin and or paper note, and put it into either container 1 or container 2" Piper said. I new that I was going to spend a fair odd bit of money.

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey,  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen.

"Ok, there were a lot of votes then, now it's time for song NO. 2"

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud  
Now you're in and you can't get out**

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

You're so good.

"Ok, it's obvious who won, but before that, I have a song I would like to dedicate to my feonsay, well my lat feonsay, he died a year ago today, a sky knight incident, but I like to think about the positive things, but when it comes to this song I just let my emotions out" Piper said.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you.

"Ok, on a good note, let's end my shift on a good night, so the winner was... Song NO.2

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud  
Now you're in and you can't get out**

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

You're so good.

"Ok everybody, see ya everybody, singing all tomorrow" Piper said before walking off stage.


	2. Chapter 2

(Aerrow's POV)

As we walked back to the hotel my thought were on what Piper had said. _'Late feonsay'._

"Dude, she was awesome, you finally have a crush, on a decant girl, she's a hole lot better than, what was her name again? Brittani, yer Brittani that's it, Pipers a hell of a lot hotter than Brittani, and she also sings better, uses crystals better, and is smarter, what else...hmmm, prettier, better singing voice, crystals, smarter..What else, I know...she's also a whole lot better when it comes to come backs!" Finn said.

"Yer" Junko agreed. Radar also chirped in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... But I agree with Finn" Stork said, witch all left us in shock. We got back to the hotel, went to our rooms and fell asleep, 1 day down and 6 to go.

**.Day 2.**

I woke up got dressed and left the hotel and back to the Condor, I got on my skimmer and drove to Terra Tropica, so I could clear my head while watching the sun rise. As I landed on Tropica I looked at the beach, completely empty. I walked along the beach until I found a nice spot; I sat down and began to think.

"_Was Piper going to accept my offer to join the Storm Hawks or was she going to reject it? I only hope it's a yes, if not then I guess that there will be no Storm Hawks, I just prey it wont come to that-"_

"Hey, what are you doing in my spot?" a female voice asked, I tuned my head to see it was, it was Piper.

"Hi Piper" I replied.

"Hi Aerrow" Piper said coming to sit next to me.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I could have asked you the same thing" Piper chuckled. I also chuckled.

"Do you come here a lot" I asked keeping my attention on the rising sun.

"Yer, I come here to think, so pretty much everyday" Piper replied.

"So why are **you **here?" Piper asked.

"Dunno, I suppose I just wanted to think" I answered.

"Well, you seem pretty freaked out, do you want to know what I do when I'm freaked" Piper replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Swimming" Piper answered.

"I don't have any bathers" I said.

"I don't either" Piper replied.

"Are you suggesting skinny dipping?" I questioned.

"No, you are waring under where" Piper said.

"Yes" I answered.

"I'm wearing my bra and under where, so, that's pretty much bathers" Piper answered.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Piper stood up took her top and pants off.

"I think I am" Piper said jumping into the water.

"God, you gotta jump in, it's so refreshing" Piper called.

"Ok" I answered pulling my shirt and pants off. I jumped in and swam underneath the water and next to Piper.

"Your right this is refreshing" I said.

"Did you feel that?" Piper asked.

"Feel what?" I said.

"Something just grazed my leg" Piper said looking down at her leg.

"Ahh!" Piper screamed jumping into my arms.

"Are you ok" I asked looking down at her.

"Yer, just a little startled" Piper replied.

"Ah, Aerrow you can put me down now" Piper laughed.

"Oh yep sorry" I responded, I was about to put Piper back into the water when I had an idea. I began to walk into deeper water.

"What are doing" Piper asked.

"This" I laughed.

"Wha-"Piper didn't have enough time to finish her sentence, because I had thrown her into the water. I waited 10 minutes for Piper to come back up... But she didn't come back up.

"Piper" I called.

"For a sky night, you're not good when it comes to tracking a person's movement" Piper called.

"Where are you?" I called looking out to sea.

"Look behind you" Piper laughed. I turned around to find Piper on the beach.

"Wha- how did you?-"

"I swam right past you, you took me out so deep the water was to dark, and you couldn't see me swim past" Piper shouted. I laughed.

"I gotta get going the air ship I take here every morning is about to leave" Piper shouted.

"Wait for me to come back to the beach" I shouted. Piper gave me the thumbs up. As I came out of the water Piper was getting dressed.

"I hate putting clothes on while I'm still wet" Piper complained.

"Here, use my shirt" I said handing it to Piper.

"No, no, it's ok" Piper refused.

"I don't take no for answer" I said taking Piper's hand and putting my shirt into it.

"Thanks" Piper said drying herself off.

"I gotta go" Piper said sprinting off.

"Hey! Wait up" I shouted running after Piper. After running after Piper for about 5 minutes, she stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I missed the air ship" Piper sighed.

"Come back with me, on my skimmer" I said.

"Nah its ok, I'll call my mum" Piper replied.

"It's probably 7:30-8 in the morning, I don't think she'd be to happy if you called" I said taking her hand and began leading her to my skimmer. On the way back we took our time and talked, still holding hands.

"So, how old are you exactly?" I asked.

"17, well 18 in a week" Piper answered.

"And you're working in a bar" I replied.

"Mum doesn't pay me, and my voice gets me a good amount" Piper said.

"I bet my voice could get me a good amount" I said.

"Yer, they'd probably pay you to shut up" Piper chuckled.

"Good joke" I snickered.

"Who's joking?" Piper asked.

"Oh" I gasped. I picked Piper up and over my shoulder, Piper playfully punched my in the back with the side of her fists.

"Put me down" Piper laughed.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"I won't give you any more _funny_ come backs" Piper promised.

"Ok" I agreed. I put Piper down and we began to keep walking..._Hand in hand_.

"Piper, were you really engaged?" I asked.

"Yer, why?" Piper said.

"Do you mind if you tell me a little about it" I whispered.

"Ok, well I was 15 when we met, well Blake and I did, when I was 16, I had a baby, beautiful little girl, I named her Violet Rose, when she was 1 month old, Blake proposed, I said yes, it was my birthday and Violet was around 3 months old, Blake had taken her for a ride on his skimmer, he said they were going to go and get me some roses for my 17th birthday, from Terra Amazonia. On the way back, I could see them from Atmosia, when a group of talons came out of nowhere, there was about 10, Blake, he took them down easily, but then the Dark Ace appeared, Blake tried his best but when Ace locked their skimmers together he grabbed Violet, he killed her, Blake, he was so angry, he wasn't thinking straight, Dark Ace killed him, I watched, all of it" Piper's tears were rolling down her face. I stopped walking and hugged Piper; Piper allowed all of her tears to pour out and onto my shoulder.

"Come on we should be getting back" I whispered into her hair, Piper simply nodded. On the way back I gave Piper a piggy back, we were talking and laughing.

"So I've told you everything about me, what about you?" Piper said.

"What about me?" I asked looking over my shoulder and at her smiling face.

"Um, how old are you? Is there a girl in your life? Why do you want to be a sky night? Are you usually this nice to a girl or are you just being a gentleman today?" Piper asked.

"Let's see, I'm 18, there's no girl in my life never has been, I want to be able to help people and to defeat Cyclonis so she doesn't control Atmos, and I try to be nice to girls but I feel as if you should treat people the way you want to be treated, so if a girl is an idiot to me then she should leave, because she wont get my attention" I answered.

"Interesting" Piper whispered. I grinned. As we came up to my Skimmer, Piper got off my back and onto my Skimmer, behind me. Piper lightly hung her arms over my shoulders and rested her head on the back of me neck.

When we got back to the hotel Piper was told to go and do her chores and I went to see what the guys were up to. They were sitting in my room, laughing.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" I said joining them in my room.

"L-L-L-looking at some pictures" Finn laughed.

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Sure" Junko said handing me the pile of photos.

_The first one was of me and Piper on the beach._

_The second was of Piper taking her clothes off._

_Third was of me and Piper in the water._

_Fourth was when Piper was in my arms._

"How did you get all these... Radar was the thing that went past Piper's leg, wasn't he?" I said. They all laughed and nodded.

_In the fifth photo it was me throwing Piper into the water._

_For the sixth photo it was me and Piper getting dry._

_Seventh was me running after Piper._

_The eighth was me and Piper walking back...Holding hands._

_In the ninth photo it was Piper crying into my shoulder._

_Tenth was me giving Piper a piggy back._

_The eleventh was pretty much the same and the tenth one, the only difference was that me and Piper were laughing, being silly pulling faces._

_The last photo was of a zoomed in picture, which showed Piper hanging her arms over my shoulders and resting her head on the back of my neck._

"How did you get these?" I asked the only response I got was laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody,**

**This is sad to say- very sad to say.**

**I'm putting this story up for adoption.**

**Balancer**** is barely holding on.**

**I need someone whom has enough time to take this story on.**

**So if you are interested please message me about it.**

**If you are in fact interesting in this story, don't fret I don't have any problems about whom adopts this story.**

**I will look at your profile, look at your stories. Ya da, ya da, ya da.**

**If you haven't got a story going on publicly at the moment, or if this is your first Storm Hawks FanFiction, don't worry I will still consider you!**

**I'm hoping someone will actually want this story.  
I'm giving until November 5****th**** for people to sign up for adopting this story.**

**Then by November 8****th**** I will say who gets the story!**

**And if sadly nobody is interested in this story I will delete it by November 5****th**

**So till' I **_**hopefully **_**announce the winner.**

**Shabangabang.**


End file.
